


Stop That (keep going)

by meyowch



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angor works it, Courtship, F/F, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nomura and strickler being a bad influence on barb, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Strickler's all like 'no way' but deep inside he's like 'yes way'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyowch/pseuds/meyowch
Summary: His life had almost settled into a rhythm he could cope with. And then that bloody assassin had to make a pass at him.
Relationships: Angor Rot/Walter Strickler |Stricklander, Barbara Lake/Nomura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr Strickler, I really _really_ didn't mean to be a distraction in class!" Strickler's exhausted eyes followed Mary as she paced in front of his desk, "it's just that Darci told me Andy was trying to ask her out again even though he knows she and Toby just went to the Papa Skullz concert, so I had to do something cause she's right up with me on the social food chain and I am not gonna let some guy sully our honour code like-- "

"Miss Wang." Strickler held his hand up to stop the flurry, "I do not need a short story. What matters is you caused a ruckus Ms Janeth's class and you must face the consequences. Considering this is the second time this month, I'm thinking--"

A soft _whoosh_ and Angor Rot stepped out of a shadow portal.

"Whoa, whoa!" Mary looked terrified, "I messed up, okay? I'm so, so sorry! Please don't let him eat me!"

Strickler sighed, "Calm down, Miss Wang. Mr Rot here is an acquaintance of mine, not your punishment."

Angor huffed with laughter as he strode forwards to join Strickler behind his desk, resting his back against the bookshelf.

"Oh, okay!" Mary sagged into her seat with relief.

"Now, back on topic. I believe a week's worth of after-school detentions is fair?"

"Fair!?" She shot up, "Fair?! That's like, three dates I'll have to reschedule! Mr Strickler please, one of them is a total college cutie--"

"I don't care if the sun shines out of his behind, Miss Wang." Strickler clicked his pen threateningly, "If I hear you making another scene in class it'll be another week, now out."

"Urgh!" Mary jabbed a finger at Angor as she grabbed her backpack, "Just because _your_ boyfriend gets to visit you at work nobody else gets to have a life!? This place is a _prison!"_

She slammed the door on Strickler's stunned face.

There was silence and the longer it stretched the hotter the back of Strickler's neck burned with embarrassment.

He swallowed, "Classic for a teenager to be more occupied with fantasies than their education."

"Your whelps are insolent, like you." Angor unclipped the sack fastened to his belt and tossed it onto the desk, "But they are just as amusing."

Strickler began to rumage through the bag's contents, picking out a mixture of glowing stones. In a green flash, he slipped into his troll form and grinned as the stones began to sparkle in response.

"More changeling trickery?" Angor said.

"Something like that." Stricklander growled as he began to examine each stone more closely, "Wonderful work, Angor."

The grey troll stilled, "A compliment, Stricklander? Your humans have made you soft."

Stricklander hummed, "It could also be that not trying to kill each other can work wonders for a relationship."

Angor watched him as he continued his inspection. Then ever so quietly, leaned forward until he was hovering right over him.

Stricklander felt a soft _bump_ against his head and froze. What. It couldn't be. That must have been an accident.

Angor knocked his horn against Stricklander's again.

"Angor." Stricklander breathed, "I don't understan--"

Now Angor's horn was scraping slowly this time, causing a wicked tingling. A low rumble sent shivers up Stricklander's spine. Instantly he was up and back in his human form, scampering towards the door.

"Well - ahem - Angor, a pleasure as always." His voice shook as he backed away from the other troll's manic stare, "I um, have a meeting in the teacher's lounge I'm running late for. You know a Principal's day is never done!"

He only collided with two students as he sprinted down the hallway, which Strickler thought was a good effort.

===========

"And then he…" Strickler took a deep breath, "knocked horns with me."

Nomura choked on her tea, sputtering all down her front. Hastily Barbara grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the mess.

"Wait 'knocked horns?'" Barbara asked curiously, "is that like - wait - what does that mean?"

Nomura coughed, "It's... kinda like what you humans call first base?"

Barbara gasped.

"I mean!" Nomura waved her clawed hands, "It's not _exactly_ like first base, but it's definitely very forward for a first show of interest." She smiled at the other changeling, "Being a tease, Stricklander?"

Strickler flushed, "I am not! The damn assassin's gone mad, is what's happened! You don't go from attempting to murder someone to proposing courtship like that!"

"Courtship?" Barbara's eyes gleamed behind her glasses, "that sounds more romantic than you're making it sound, Nomura."

"I suppose you're right," Nomura tilted her head in thought, "You know, Stricklander's done well for himself - Angor Rot's quite a catch."

"What, really?" Barbara's brows raised.

"By troll standards of course," Nomura counted with her long nails, "a legendary warrior, incredibly powerful sorcerer, diabolically resourceful and attractive. If we're gossiping, did you know you're the nicest creature Stricklander's had a crush on? You're not his usual type."

"Do tell!"

"Nomura!" Strickler snapped.

"What's the term for it?" Nomura's teeth looked particularly sharp, "Oh yes, 'bad boys.'"

"Oh, I see what you mean." Barbara sipped her tea and shot Strickler a brilliant grin, "And from what I saw this Angor Rot guy seems like one of the baddest of boys. Looks like a good match, Walt."

"He. Tried. To. Kill. Me."

"And you both tried to kill Jim." Barbara shrugged, "You're meant to be."

Strickler felt his eyes almost roll out of his head, "This is ridiculous."

"So you don't find Angor Rot attractive?" Nomura sounded supremely amused.

"I-- that is not the question here!" Strickler yelped as Barbara and Nomura began to hoot and clap. "QUIT IT YOU BLOODY HARPIES."


	2. Chapter 2

"Angor." Strickler warned.

He was retreating as Angor Rot advanced, hand held up by force of habit, but there was no infernal copula to help him now.

Angor seemed to be thinking the same thing, "You enjoyed having me under your control, Stricklander. Maybe I should have you under _my_ control instead, hm?" His breathing was harsh, heavy, "I think I'll prove myself a capable owner."

Strickler transformed with a snarl, "Try it and see what happens!"

To Stricklander's dismay, this only seemed to entice Angor. The larger troll barreled forward, growling as Stricklander slipped under his grasp and darted away. Not fast enough; Stricklander's ankle was caught in a powerful hand and he was yanked off balance. He kicked wildly and landed a blow which made Angor grunt in pain, before he was wrestled to the ground.

"Stricklander," Angor panted, resting his full weight on the changeling, "it's been so long since I've enjoyed a hunt this much."

"Really? I'm having a terrible time." Stricklander struggled, his body wriggling against the other troll. 

"Stop that."

Stricklander did not stop. In fact he writhed harder. He was sure if he could just get his elbow on an angle he could-

_"Ssstop that!"_

Angor wore a wild expression - his grip tightened and suddenly his teeth were sinking into the changeling's neck, eliciting a shriek.

"Alright! Alright!" Stricklander hissed, going still.

Angor purred in approval. He leaned down and ran his filthy grey tongue over the wound. 

Stricklander's world began to spin. He could hear himself murmuring something, but he couldn't make out what. Whatever it was, it must have pleased Angor because he began to lick and nip with more fevor.

"Hhaaa…" Stricklander sighed, "Angor, what's gotten into you?"

Angor's rasping laughter echoed throughout the room and in his mind, "Don't mind what's gotten into me, Stricklander." His voice lowered and his sharp teeth tickled the changeling's pointed ear, "You'll be more preoccupied with what's going into _you._ "

Strickler awoke with a shriek, arms flailing as he fell off the couch and banged his head on Barbara's coffee table.

"Geez, would you keep it down?" Nomura croaked, half strewn over a recliner.

Barbara whimpered from somewhere to Strickler's right, "Guess my super special margaritas weren't the best idea right after tea."

Everyone groaned in agreement before settling into a blissful silence.

"Oh no, you don't!" said the devil.

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

Nomura shrieked and tried to bury her head under some embroided cushions. Strickler threw his hands over his ears and watched in horror as Barbara tried to wrestle away the two frying pans Jim Lake Junior was smashing together.

"Jim!" Barbara yelled, "What is the matter with you!? They are our guests!"

"No, _they_ are a bad influence!" Jim said, pointing a pan at the two trolls. "You guys should be ashamed. It's one thing throw a conniving changeling rager, but getting my _mom_ wasted?"

Nomura gurgled with laughter under her pillow hat, "Come on, Trollhunter! Your mom deserves to have a good time, she's earnt it!"

"Think of all the hijinks you've gotten up to while your poor mother has slaved away at the hospital, taking care of those in need?" Strickler smirked through the pain throbbing behind his left eye.

"Hey! I was doing trollhunter stuff!" Jim argued, "And that's not even the point, it's--"

"The point is," Barbara cut him off, "if your mom wants to cut loose with some friends in her own home, she's entitled to do that. Just like how her son cut loose partying in a trollmarket last Wednesday, instead of coming to his cousin's baby shower."

Jim withered under her sharp stare.

"Hail Barbara!" Strickler announced from the floor, "Slayer of Trollhunter Jim, the irresponsible!"

Jim's stifled a laugh, "Irresponsible, huh? See, normally I'd get annoyed, but there's just too much irony in my principal saying that when he's an hour late for work."

Strickler gaped at him.

"Come on mom, I'll make you my secret hangover remedy." Jim looked over his shoulder at the changelings, "Better get a move you two - gotta go be responsible adults, right?"

He ducked the cushion aimed at his head.

===========

_Should've sold that brat out to Bular when I had the chance!_

Strickler trotted past the lockers, patting his hair down best he could. Didn't even have time to swing by home first and he was painfully aware of how wrinkled his suit jacket was.

What was worse was that it was lunch time. All the kids were milling about and enjoying the sun. Unfortunately this gave them plenty of time to watch their usually clean-cut principal hobble his way to the office. If he kept his head down, maybe he could avoid the more _challenging_ students.

"Mr Strickler!"

Too late.

"Good morning, Mr Pepperjack!" Strickler attempted a quick wave over his shoulder, but those speedy little legs cut him off, "Ah. What can I help you with?"

"Um! Hello!" Eli was twisting his fingers nervously, "C-- Coach Lawrence gave us our mid-year projects: to make a presentation on any mammal in the world! And… well… I thought I could ask you a few questions because you're a cree-- I mean--"

"A troll?" Strickler offered graciously.

"Yes!" Eli practically vibrated with excitement.

"I appreciate this is for educational purposes, but you've caught me running a little late today. Perhaps another time?"

"Oh! Well, maybe-- maybe you could transform real quick? Just so we can get a reference to sketch?" 

Strickler's steps faltered, " _We?_ " 

He looked around to see many students - peering over textbooks, sitting on benches, eating their lunches - watching their exchange avidly. 

"Alright!" Strickler snapped, "IF I show you, will you all return to class?"

Heads bobbled up and down.

He stepped back into the shade near the lockers and shifted. Then stood as still as possible, awaiting the screams.

And then…

The little crowd gasped and cheered, a couple of children bouncing with delight. Eli's high pitched voice could be heard, "So cool! Wait till my followers hear about this-- they'll be so jealous!"

Stricklander blinked.

One girl clapped her hands together, "Wow, you're so much taller! Do you get motion sick when you change like that?"

A boy that usually sat at the back of the class raised his hand, "Do things taste the same when you're a troll or do you have a totally different diet?" 

The questions began to overlap as the children began to babble excitedly.

It was... charming. Stricklander wasn't used to associating happiness with his troll form. Someone fainting was generally the best outcome.

"You guys think that's cool?" Toby shouted through a mouthful of burrito as he passed by, "He can FLY."

It was too much for the gaggle to handle, voices rose and Strickler was seriously concerned Eli was going to combust.

"That's enough now!" In an instant he was back to his disheveled human form, "Time to head back to class!"

The children all sagged with disappointment. Strickler hesitated, then sighed.

"How about," he ventured, "IF we have an overcast day AND I see an average improvement on Friday's test… I'll perform some flying tricks for you all?"

Everyone inflated instantly, happily chatting away about the upcoming air show as they began to mill towards their classrooms and lockers.

Smiling, Strickler watched then go.

=============

As he stepped into his office, Strickler was no longer smiling. He was an educator and took pride in inspiring young minds, but a child's happiness was not a good enough remedy for a killer hangover.

He dragged his feet over to his desk, lamenting his empty stomach and uncleaned clothes. And lamented further when he saw the mess of sticky notes and papers left for him to catch up on. He dropped into his chair and started listening to his voicemails. The first one contained the words 'complaint' and 'disappointed.' 

Ever the professional, Strickler turned his phone off and laid his head on the table with a defeated moan.

'thunk!'

Strickler's eyes opened blearrily. Dark claws held-- no it couldn't be! It had to be some kind of cruel prank. Some kind of tease. There was no way shadow assassin Angor Rot was holding a beautiful, wholesome, steaming mug of coffee.

"Is that." Strickler was daring to hope, "Is that for me?" It wasn't too late for the liquid to be dashed in his face.

"You like this concoction." Angor said plainly as he pushed the drink towards Strickler.

"I do." Strickler replied cautiously, wrapping a hand around the gratifyingly warm handle. "This isn't poisoned, is it?"

"Not that I know of." Angor replied carelessly, as he settled down and began to amuse himself with carving, "I took it from that 'teacher's lounge' you like to skulk in. Your's will be the first sip." He added, seeing Strickler's scandalized expression.

Strickler licked his lips. There was a very good chance this was too-obvious attempt to kill him. On the other hand, it was coffee.

He downed it and was pathetically grateful to find it was fine. Lovely, in fact-- Angor had somehow stolen him the perfect cup of joe. 

Strickler sighed and sunk back into his chair. He opened his eyes to see Angor watching him, pale gaze shameless as he continued to chip and cut away.

"Ah. Ahem." Strickler coughed and tried to will away the flush that was creeping up his neck, "Thank you. You could probably tell I needed that."

An odd sort of expression played on Angor's face. Something that toed the line between hunger and self-satisfaction. And then it was gone.

Slightly unsettled, Strickler choose not to think about that too much. With a mountain of paperwork and a headache that was only starting to recede, it wasn't the time to start digging into this odd behaviour. Instead Strickler began to work, caffeine comfortably digesting as the sound of Angor's carving filled his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nomura: "So you've got the hots for Angor Rot, huh?"
> 
> Strickler: "I do not."
> 
> Nomura: "You do though."
> 
> Strickler: "I do."


End file.
